Stein Babysits Blair
by PyschopathicXangel
Summary: Maka and Soul go out over night and leave Stein to babysit Blair because we al know she isn't responsible. Warning rated M for a reason, SteinXBlair one shot. I got this idea from a cosplay ski by CupOfSquirrel cosplay go check em out on youtube X3 I own nothing, not even the idea, just the writing style.


**Hello PsychopathicXAngel here with a little SteinXBlair one-shot. I got this idea from a group of totally kick ass cosplayers, CupofSquirrel cosplay. Go to YouTube and check out there channel; you won't regret it at all! Any who onto Stein Babysits Blair!**

"Okay professor, we are heading out now! We will be back tomorrow." Said Maka as she and Soul were heading out.

"Why do I have to cat sit?" He asked.

"Because Blair can't be trusted alone, just watch her for us and we'll give you $20." Said Soul as Maka pet Blair goodbye. They left and Stein looked down at the cat in his arms.

"Eh, Easiest babysitting gig ever." He said shrugging. Blair jumped down from his arms and went to the kitchen. Stein sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. 20 minutes later a strange purple haired girl came and sat down next to him.

"Hey Stein… I'm bored!" She said. Stein looked at her shocked before replying, "You can't be here! Who are you?"

"I'm Blair, Your babysitting meow," She responded.

"But you aren't a cat."

"IM a cat with ridiculously strong magic. I can change to a cat see." Replied Blair turning back into a cat. Stein sat there dumbstruck. "So as I said before… IM so bored…" She replied using magic o change into her Chubba Copras outfit. "Play with me?"

"Ummm… Hold on a second," replied Stein as he picked up the phone and called Maka and Soul.

"Yeah professor?" Asked Soul picking up.

"Um is Blair supposed to be human?"

"What? Yeah of course. Listen jus feed her and don't touch her okay?"

"But she's touching me…" He said trying to move away from her.

"Hey now's not a good time, gotta go! Bye" and with that the line went dead. 'Why did I agree to this?' He asked in his head.

"Aw come on, let's have some fun," Said Blair pressing up against him with her boobs in his face. He turned red and tried to move but she held him still. Blair reached down and rubbed his member. "Oh god please don't touch my penis." He said with a groan she took of the jacket and slammed her lips to his. She ran her hands up his shirt, and took off his coat. Stein could feel his pants getting tighter. 'Oh well, this isn't my fault whatever happens.' "You are sure being a bad kitty."

"Meow, Kitty needs punishment." Said Blair seductively. Stein flipped her over so she was on the bottom and grabbed her breast. She let a moan of satisfaction and pulled his shirt over her head. He locked his lips with her and pulled her shirt over her head. She moved down to his nipples before sucking one gently causing him to moan. She bit down slightly, and then licked it. She rolled him over so she was on top. "Just lie down and enjoy the ride." She said seductively. She trailed her kisses down his stomach and pulled at his pants hem. She pulled his pants off, and boxers with it, His member twitching from the sudden cold air. She engulfed it in her mouth and started to suck while licking the base. His moans increased and got louder as his hands gripped her hair. She purred around his base making him shiver. Stein started to reach his climax as Blair pulled down her pants, with no underwear on. He came in her mouth and she swallowed it. He looked at her as she was completely naked and sitting on him, just below his cock. "Am I still a bad Kitty Franken Stein?"

"Oh yeah you are," He said pushing her back so he was on top. "Slow or fast?"

"Fast and hard Stein," Blair replied. He put on some Lube before slamming into her making her squeal. He pulled out and continued thrusting. She let out some moans and squeals while he let out some grunts and moans of his own. Blair screamed his name as she came. And shortly Stein followed after letting out a long grunt. After he finished giving them both full orgasms. He pulled out and put on his boxers and pants as she put back on her cloths and hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to need another lesson soon teacher," She rolled over pushing him off the couch and got up to get food. He layed there with a nose bleed for 30 minutes before the door opend and Soul and Maka came back. They looked at Blair as she was eating a big bag of cat food, and looked at Stein on the floor.

"Maka…CHOP X6!" Screamed Maka, Maka chopping the hell out of Stein as Soul told Blair, "Come on Blair, we need to go to the vet. Not cool professor!" They left Stein lying there with his nose bleed and hurting head.

"Best…Baby-sitting job… EVER!" Said Stein.

**The end! XD Haha I loved the video CupofSquirrel made and needed to write one. Remember I OWN NOTHING! NOT THE IDEA, OR THE CHARACTERS! IDEA GOES TO CUPOFSQUIRREL, CHARACTERS GO TO ****Atsushi Ōkubo! Hope you enjoyed X3**


End file.
